Justin Fitzgerald
Justin Fitzgerald exploded onto the scene when his mother Olga had a nervous breakdown and dumped him and his brother Leo on father Vaughan at Waterloo Road School. He's serves as the protagonist of the final episode of the show. Justin was unhappy with being forced to move in with Vaughan and his girlfriend Allie, and when Allie's children Floyd and Tiffany try to introduce themselves to Justin and Leo as friends, Justin punches Floyd and they end up fighting in the middle of the school. The fight was broken up by Deputy Head Simon Lowsley, who took them straight to Vaughan's office. At first Justin didn't want to start school at Waterloo Road, but reluctantly agrees to after learning that Leo will be staying. Justin finally relents after firstly, spending time in the cooler for violence against Allie, and secondly, finding out that Tiffany has a crush on him and embarking on a relationship with her. Allie and Vaughan find out about their relationship and try to split them up by sending Justin to boarding school. Justin therefore forces Tiffany to run away with him. However she does not want to and sends her mother frantic text messages as to where to find her. Allie does not want Tiffany anywhere near Justin and so sends her away. This makes Justin very angry and he kicks off again. By the time Tiffany returns, Justin has already punched Allie. Tiffany later coldly dumps Justin after he punches Allie in the face. After his breakup he is depressed and threatens to blow up the school using a lighter and a bottle of gas. This also causes Allie and Vaughan to split up on mutual grounds. In the second half of Series 10, Justin appears to have sorted his anger issues out after counselling. He has two brief relationships over the course of the ten episodes. One with reformed student, Bonnie Kincaid and the other with the fiery Kenzie Calhoun. These relationships do not lead anywhere due to love triangles with Scott Fairchild. Later in the series, Justin agrees to investigate Bonnie's cyberbully, however his investigations end up framing him, making him look like the cyberbully when in fact it is his brother Leo Fitzgerald. When Justin realises the real bully is his brother, he decides to still maintain to his parents that it was him who sent all the texts to Bonnie, in order to protect Leo from getting excluded from school. The truth does come out eventually and we see Justin reconciled with his peers and teachers. Personality At first, Justin is confirmably unstable and cynical. He acts maliciously towards his father for abandoning him, and violently against Floyd for replacing Justin and Leo in their father's life. But he begins to soften once he discovers that Tiffany has a crush on him. It becomes clear later in the series that Justin, for all his faults, is not all that bad. This is shown in particular when Justin takes the blame for his brother who has been cyber-bullying Bonnie, even though it will result in his exclusion. Quotes "You didn't tell him we were coming?" (first line) "Nothing and no-one is gonna stop us from seeing each other." "I honestly thought you were gonna stand up to her, dad!" "You talk to me about running away but that's what YOU did! You left us!" Category:Students Category:Children of staff Category:Fitzgerald family Category:Tiffany Westbrook romances Category:Bonnie Kincaid romances Category:Kenzie Calhoun romances Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Protagonists